The Vera Institute of Justice proposes to conduct controlled research concerning the impacts and cost/benefits of three models of detoxification: social setting detoxification, free-standing medical detoxification, and hospital based medical detoxification programs. Beginning in April 1983 and concluding in April 1985, the research would be conducted at three New York City detoxification programs which exemplify the respective program models: the West Side Social Setting Alcohol Treatment Center; the Manhattan Bowery Project; and the Detoxification Unit at Beth Israel Medical Center. The research would compare the impacts of such programs on a population of public inebriates who seek entry to the free-standing detoxification units. Consenting participants would be randomly assigned to the three treatment models. The research would measure the relative effectiveness of the programs in providing safe, complete detox treatment, identifying and treating accompanying medical disorders, promoting referrals to aftercare, and controlling rates of readmission for detoxification. In addition, the research would attempt to describe a broader context within which to consider the models studied by reviewing the nature of detoxification programs throughout the country. Finally, the study would develop intensive case studies of 12 selected research subjects in an attempt to describe more fully the life styles of public inebriates and the role that detoxification plays in them. The description of detoxification programmming and the study of life styles among inebriates would be used in interpreting the finding of the impact analysis and would be written up as separate project reports. A final report comparing the effects of the three program models would be submitted for comment in the Winter of 1985.